questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Math
Math is the Neutral Wizard of the Celtic Mythos who resides in Corianne. Background He is a demi-God, who reached the limits of his power in that role and desired become a true God. To do this he needed worshippers. To this end, he created Order of Math some 1700 years ago, and decended to Corianne under the guise of "Melberd the Munificent" to make sure it got off to a good start. However, his plans were destroyed by circumstances out of his control -- the War of the Wizards. The Order was not threatened by the war (as it had become too powerful to be threatened by temporal affairs), but public opinion had turned against Wizards of any sort by the War, and Math found himself losing all of his carefully obtained followers. In time the pendulum of public opinion reversed its swing, and the hatred and fear of Wizards turned grudgingly to respect. He again attempted to renovate the Order of Math in a new attempt to reach "Godhood". He was no longer quite as 'young' as he used to be, and had neither the time nor the desire to personally supervise the whole operation (he was also concerned that some of the older Gods were keeping an occasional eye on him). For this reason he attempted a "grass-roots" movement, finding Priests and Magicians who have yet aligned themselves to any particular God, and set them up as Priests of his order. To make sure they were worthy, he made the candidates pass through the Initiation Test of the Old Order, but permitting them to do so in groups. He allowed this as he realized that the test was too difficult for a single beginning adventurer and he was in a hurry to get Priests. Math chose not to interfere with the hazards of the test, but would reverse the effects if so requested by a surviving adventurer. Personality and traits Math has all the abilities of an Arch-Mage of the 30th Circle, and has magically increased his own attributes to maximum possible. He can hear anything spoken in a breeze anywhere in the world, and has the Tower "bugged" so that he is aware of everything that goes within it. He carries a Rod of Power, which will turn any being touched by it into a pool of water permanently, as well as a Bowl of Shapechange, which gives him the ability to change himself into any sort of creature, with all of its physical abilities, at will. He has the Godly power to grant wishes, but will not use this power more than three times per year, for fear of the other Gods noticing. On the year he planned his rise, he had not used his power, and been saving it for the resurrection of his Order. Math was imported with the humans to Corianne. That's why he's relatively powerless on the world, relatively speaking. A god's power is relative to the number of followers and their fervor.Lori Cole, Facebook Titles and nicknames *Melberd the Munificent *Tam *Htam Behind the scenes In Welsh mythology, Math fab Mathonwy (Welsh pronunciation: ˈvaːb maˈθɔnʊɨ), also called Math ap Mathonwy (Math, son of Mathonwy) was a king of Gwynedd who needed to rest his feet in the lap of a virgin unless he was at war, or he would die. The story of Math is the fourth of the Four Branches of the Mabinogi. Math was the Celtic god of magic, sorcery and enchantment. His sister was Don, the mother goddess , who was married to Beli, the god of death. He was the king of northern Wales and a powerful magician. Accounts in Celtic tradition state that if he was not at war, he could not rule (or in some stories rest) unless his feet rested on the lap of a virgin, Goewin. Goewin was loved by his nephew Gilvaethwy who tricked his uncle into leaving so he could seduce her. Math punished both nephews, Gilvaethwy and Gwydion, by turning them into various types of animals for three years. Goewin became Maths' wife because he wished to save her honour. Goewin's sister Arianrhod was to be appointed as the next foot holder but she gave birth to a child when asked by Math to step over his wand. The child was called Dylan. Dylan became the god of the ocean when he was "plunged into the sea" as his head was touched with water during his baptism. Unfortunately Dylan was accidentally killed by his uncle Gofannon. Math made a woman from flowers for Arianrhod's other son, Lleu. Math was regarded by the ancient Celts as being kind to those who had suffered through no fault of their own. He was fair when punishing people without being spiteful. His influence on Celtic culture may be seen in pictures where the kings of the time are seen resting their feet in the lap of their queens. References Category:Characters (TTOIC) Category:Archmages Category:Bards Category:Wizards Category:Gods (Alternate Canon)